Our First Digimon
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: This is a part of Digimon: the Movie when Tai and Kari first met Koromon and they watched the battle with the other Digidestinds who watched from their appartment building. This time though, Daisuke is their sister and with them. This is the prequel to 'A Touch of Miracles'.
1. Chapter 1

"Our First Digimon"

**Here is the prequel to "A Touch of Miracles" of when the three Kamiya children first met their first digimon when they were babies. Sorry if it's too short. Please enjoy and review.**

Who says there is no such thing as monsters?

All I know is I never believed in them at first until I saw them with my big brother and big sister.

My name's Daisuke Kamiya, known as Dai to those who are close to me.

The first time I ever saw a digimon was when Kari and me were babies, or pretty close to be being babies.

I mean, she was 4 at the time and I was 3 while our brother Tai was about 7 at the time.

Any way, it all started out one night when Kari had heard a strange sound from our dad's study and since we shared a bed, I felt her move and woke up wanting to go with her to see what was wrong.

As she was moving to climb out of bed, she saw me staring at her with pleading eyes and so she helped me out of bed and we held hands as we went to see that all of the electrical appliances in the house were acting weird as they started beeping and flashing with red numbers.

We stared at the computer in awe as these numbers flashed across the screen in red and then it started to form into a large Easter egg.

The sound of the toilet being flushed let us know that Tai had just finished up his fourth trip to the bathroom, but he paused in going to our room when he saw us.

"Kari, Dai? What are you doing in here? You know you're not supposed to play with the computer." He said walking over to us.

"But it's doing something weird." Kari had said.

We watched as the egg slowly started to come out of the computer, the red light getting brighter until everything got dark and we passed out.

The next morning I woke up to see that Kari and I were back in our bed, but with the egg cuddled between us as it gave off this nice warm pulse meaning it had a baby inside.

Kari woke up a few seconds later and smiled as she handed me the egg as she helped me crawl out of bed where Tai was standing at our bedroom door, looking at the egg in shock.

"The egg's real?!" he yelped.

Mommy and Daddy were out so Tai helped Kari and me into our high chairs, me still holding onto the egg like it was a teddy bear while Big Bro cooked some eggs for us to eat and Big Sis had her whistle in her mouth.

She hardly ever talked to anyone but me and used the whistle on Tai all the time, really ticking him off when she did it.

"I betcha this is gonna taste a lot better than your egg." Said to me as Kari and I both looked to be half asleep and he came over with plates that had freshly cooked eggs.

Kari just blew her whistle at Tai as an answer while I kept quiet because I couldn't talk too well yet.

"Hey, I know what we can do! Let's use it as a soccer ball!" Tai said excited.

That made Kari wake up fully and blow her whistle loudly, mad at him for even saying something like that while I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're right it probably wouldn't bounce that high." Tai shrugged as he gave us our food and drinks.

I reached over to grab at my cup, but then the egg slipped out of my lap, making me yelp as I looked down to see that Miko was under the table eating his food, then looked up at me and meowed.

"If anybody asks where that weird looking egg came from, lets tell them our chicken coop is on a nuclear waste dump. Boy the rest of the kids are gonna be jealous of us this Easter." Tai said as he was busy getting the rest of the food and turning the stove off.

Frowning, I moved until I slipped out of the chair and saw that the egg had moved all the way to the other side of the room.

The sound of a whistle being blown made me know that Kari was following me as we both chased after the egg that was rolling away from me for some weird reason.

"Huh? Hey guys, where'd you go?" Tai called as he followed after us.

Big Sis and I stopped in our room, both surprised to see the egg move until it was 'sitting' up.

"Kari, Dai, I-"Tai stopped as he ran in the room, seeing what we were.

"Huh?" he asked as this weird feeling came over all of us as we stared at the egg as it shook a bit in place.

"Uh oh." The three of us said.

"It-It's alive!" Tai cried.

The egg then started cracking around the middle and a small black thing with yellow eyes poked it's face out, making a hiccupping noise as it did so making us gasp.

It took us a few seconds to get over our shock and we noticed how adorable the little black creature was.

"Oh it's cute. Come here little baby." Tai cooed.

The creature gave a chirp as it jumped out of the egg and tackled Tai's face, making Kari and I laugh at him as he tried to pull the creature with the tiny kitty ears off of him.

The creature got off and started skidding across the room, making a cooing noise before it then went under the bunk bed to hide.

"Girls, stay away! I'll protect you!" Tai said as my sister and I went over to our bed and bent down to look under it at the creature.

It made a soft growling noise as its yellow eyes narrowed at us, looking ready to pounce if we attacked it.

Big Bro bent down next to me, putting me in the middle of my older siblings, with a frown on his face as he inched his way closer to the creature and pulled off his goggles.

He then threw his goggles at the kitty head and hit it, making the creature yelp in shock before it then purred and blew then bubbles out of its mouth, sending Tai rolling out of the way and into the wall behind us.

Kitty head then started purring this song and Kari blew the same tune in time to it with her whistle while kitty head blew out his bubbles around us.

Giggling, I rolled away and started chasing the bubbles around the room, trying to catch them.

One floated down onto my nose and when it popped, it didn't burn my eyes like soap would.

"It's taking a bubble bath." Tai said in wonder as the kitty head kept blowing the bubbles out from under the bed as it still purred the song and Kari was now giggling.

Kari moved out from under the bed and the kitty head followed her, looking at us all curiously and its ears twitched cutely.

I sat down in front of it and carefully reached out my hand to it, Tai watching me in case he needed to save me.

My hand was on kitty head's…head and I pet him gently, making him purr happily while Kari came over with one of our chocolate bars our grandma had given us when she was here a few day ago.

She held a piece of the sweet treat out to him and he sniffed it curiously and then licked it to see what it tasted like.

He then gobbled it up with a smile on his face, Kari and I laughing as Tai watched us in disbelief.

"You two are weird." He said

Big Sis and I turned to him and we both stuck our tongues out at him.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Our New Friend"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

Kari and I were sitting around the creature as my sister fed her more of our candy bars while Tai leaned against the doorframe watching us with a frown.

"Kari stop feeding it so many candy bars, you'll make it sick. Hey those are mine! Thanks a lot." Tai muttered as our sister kept feeding the creatures.

"Well now that it's here how do we get rid of it?" Tai asked.

Kari blew her whistle angrily at him for making that suggestion as she shook her head and I pouted at him.

"We can't keep it." Tai said as Kari nodded and whistled.

"Where's it gonna sleep?" Big Bro asked as Big Sis blew her whistle again.

"Oh no not in my bed." Tai said as Kari blew her whistle as she shook her head.

"Fine then it sleeps on the couch." He said at last making Kari's silver whistle pop out of her mouth as she looked at him stunned.

"I guess we're just gonna have to tell her it's a throw pillow." Tai sighed as he scratched the back of his head just as the phone rang and I leaned my head down on the creature.

He was warm and soft, so maybe we could make Mom fall for it.

I mean, we still have her convinced that we like her cooking, even though it's not too good.

"I'll get it!" Tai called as he ran off to answer the still ringing phone as Kari leaned down on the creature too.

Suddenly, the creature felt a bit warmer as felt like he started growing and he even had long ears.

"That's weird, all the electronic stuff in the house is going nuts." Tai said as he came back into the room, then yelped in shock when he came into the room.

Kari and I opened our eyes and looked at the creature to see that he had changed into a pink head with floppy ears and red eyes.

"It changed, and got bigger! What did you two do? Oh no, where are we gonna hide him? What's Mom gonna say if she finds out? Things can't get any worse!" Tai whined.

The pink thing then made a farting noise and Kari lifted him up to show us a little 'present' that was left for us.

"It just got worst." Tai groaned as he slumped forward.

Tai then cleaned up the mess while I played with the pink head and Kari went off somewhere to get something.

After the mess was cleaned up, the pink thing started bouncing up and down in place, Tai counting the bounces as Kari finally came in with Miko's food bowel in her hands.

"You better pin his ears back so they don't get in the food." Tai said as Kari set the food bowel down in front of the pink thing, who made a happy croaking noise as he went over to the food with this dreamy look in his eyes.

"Boy, he looks pretty hungry." Tai said as he looked at the pink thing.

The pink thing just stared at us like we were the most wonderful things he had ever seen in his entire life and then jumped up at Kari, wrapping his floppy ears around her head as kissing noises could be heard.

"Hey, quit kissing my sister, you!" Tai yelled as he grabbed as the pink thing and pulled it off, only for him to start kissing my Big Bro.

While all of this was happening, I was rolling around on the floor laughing from this scene.

Oh, come on.

You gotta admit that this is just funny

Tai struggled to get the pink thing off of his face and finally was able to pull him off and tossed the weird creature down onto the floor, bouncing a few feet away.

"His breath stinks." Tai panted as he helped our dazed middle sister up as we all watched the pink thing get back up and go over to the food bowel, chowing down on the cat food as if he hadn't eaten in ages.

Wow, he's a pig.

I mean, come on, he ate all of our chocolates and now he's eating Miko's food?

"I've had enough! He's out of here." Tai said sternly.

There was a small yowling noise, making the three of us look over to the door to see Miko was crouched down, fangs showing as he glared at the creature who was eating his food.

The pink head noticed the tension and stopped eating to look over and see what we were.

"Uh oh." The three of us humans said as we blinked.

Miko then yowled as he tackled the pink head, pushing him down and started swiping at him, but Tai ran over and picked the bat up, trying to get him to stop.

The pink head was panting and crying as he hid behind Kari and I as he tried to calm down from the sudden attack.

Miko was hissing and spitting as he struggled to get out of Tai's arms and Big Bro got four nasty claw marks on his cheek from our cat that was throwing a hissy fit.

Tai dropped him in shock and scrunched his face up in pain, slapping his hand to his injured cheek as Miko made his way over to the pink head.

The strange creature screamed in fear with wide eyes as our wild kitty cat brought his claws down on the creature's forehead, leaving the bright red marks.

Meowing in victory and as if he was all mighty and better than all of us, Miko latched his paw onto his bowel and pulled it out of the room as he walked backwards.

Kari walked over to the door and closed it just as the naughty cat was out of the room, my Big Sis turning her cherry eyes that were filled with worry over to Tai and Pinky as they were sitting on the ground side by side.

"We don't make a very good team, do we?" Tai asked as he held his cheek and looked down at Pinky.

Pinky groaned in misery as he closed his eyes and titled his head down in shame, his ears covering his face.

Yeah, they're not much of a tag team at all.

But still, the way Miko threw a hissy fit like that just because his food was taken away?

Talk about the cat's me-ouch.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Our First Fight"

**All right, here is the final chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy this and please review!**

After Miko's fit, Tai and Pinky both got patched up before Mom and Dad came home, the three of us hiding Pink from our parents.

Dad was locked up in his study working on something while Mom was at the stove cooking something while Tai was at the door watching her while Kari and I sat around the creature.

"Kids, I'm making your favorite. Liver sticks!" Mom called as my face scrunched up.

None of us like that stuff.

"Great…in a minute!" Tai yelled.

"So do you have a name?" Kari asked the pink thing.

"Koromon." He said in a high, girly voice.

"We're in luck, she burned them." Tai said as he sniffed the air as a bad scent was seeping into the room front the cracks between the door and the floor.

"Tai, his name is 'Koromon'!" Kari called.

"Who's name?" he asked curiously.

"Koromon what are you anyway?" Kari asked as she and I sat close to him, interested in learning more about him.

"I'm a digimon, short for Digital Monster. I'm from the Digital World." Koromon answered.

"How come you talk to him, and only whistle at me?" Tai asked as he walked over to join in on what was going on.

"My name is Kari. Kaaaarrrri. And this is my brother his name is Tai. Taaaaai. This is our baby sister Daisuke. Daaaaisssuke." Big Sis said sounding out our names.

"Hi, Kari Kari, Tai Tai and Daisuke Daisuke." Koromon repeated making me giggle at him.

"Never mind." Kari sighed.

"He can…talk." Tai said in disbelief as he fell to his knees.

"You three are the best friends I've ever had." Koromon said.

"We're the only friends you've had." Kari smiled.

Just then, Koromon jumped up on her and kissed her, before he jumped down and did it to me.

He got down and hopped over to Tai, who still looked freaked over this all.

"And thanks, for saving me from that scratching fur ball." Koromon said to him as he jumped up and kissed him, then jumped down.

"Just warn me before you kiss me again." Tai whimpered.

There was another farting noise, making Tai pick Koromon up to reveal another present.

"Let's have a warning for this too." Big Bro said.

**(That night…)**

We cleaned up Koromon's 'present' and then ate before we settled into bed to sleep, me wearing pjs similar to Kari's only mine were black with kitty ears on the hood.

Tai was sleeping in his top bunk while Koromon was in bed with Kari and me when the digimon started whimpering and he looked very pale and blue in the face.

I stayed down in the bed with him, rubbing his head to help calm him down while Kari climbed up to Tai's bunk to wake him.

She whistled at him a few times, quiet to not wake our parents, but when he didn't wake up, Kari gave one loud blow of her whistle and he shot out of bed.

"I'm up, what?!" he asked.

Kari then pulled him down and saw Koromon looking very sick.

"Koromon? What's wrong with him? Is he sick? You gave him you liver sticks didn't you?!" he accused.

…Maybe.

That isn't the point!

All of a sudden, Koromon started to grow and transform into something else as he became way too big and broke the bunk bed on his head.

"That's gotta hurt." Tai muttered.

The blanket fell away to reveal Koromon had become an orange dinosaur that was the size of all adult.

"Nice dinosaur, friendly dinosaur…" Tai said nervously while Kari whistled at him and I stared in awe at him.

She ran off to the window, me right behind her as Koromon followed and Kari opened up the balcony doors.

"Kari, what are you doing?! Get down from there! You're setting a bad example for Daisuke!" Tai called.

Koromon walked out to the balcony, but shattered the glass and broke part of the balcony where we usually stood to look out at the city below us.

It's especially nice on Christmas.

"I'm gonna get grounded for this." Tai groaned as Kari climbed up onto the dino's back, me following and holding onto her as she held onto him.

"What's going on in there? Did you kids break another lamp?!" Mom's voice yelled out from across the hall.

"Piggy back?" Kari asked.

"Hikari, Daisuke! NO!" Tai yelled, but it was too late.

Koromon jumped off of the balcony, Kari and I giggling as we sailed down to the ground, the dino landing on the car below us, completely wrecking it before he got off of it and started walking down the street.

"Now let's play horsey." Kari said.

If Mom's worried about the lamp, wait till she sees her car.

After a few minutes of walking, we came to an intersection where we had a red light.

"Look both ways before crossing the street. See any cars?" Kari asked as Koromon grunted.

"Do you even know what a car is?" she asked as he grunted again as the light turned green and he started trotting across the street to the other side.

"We'll just be careful then." Kari said.

A little while later, we came to a store that had a vending machine with all kinds of soda inside of it.

"Soda, I'm thirsty are you?" Kari asked as I shrugged and Koromon hummed as he stabbed his claws into the bottom of the machine where the sodas came out.

He wound up breaking it and lifted it up off the ground as all of the soda cans started falling out of it.

"Mom usually just puts money in, but I guess that works too. Just one each." Kari said as she got down and started picking up some cans.

Isn't this stealing?

Ah!

Quick, run before we get the blame!

I mean, it is our fault, but still…RUN SO WE DON'T GET THE BLAME!

Koromon made a sound as he turned and started walking off.

See, even he agrees with me.

"Where are you going?" Kari called making him stop so she could climb on.

"It's not nice to ditch someone." She scolded as he walked off again and wound up in the middle of the street, some cars going by us.

"You know we really shouldn't be playing in the middle of the street." Kari said.

Just then, there were these lights coming from one side making Koromon grunt loudly as he turned to it, Kari and I both looking freaked out as the large work truck was heading right towards us.

Thankfully, Koromon jumped up high into the air, the truck missing us and we landed a few feet away.

"Hey, did you see that?" I heard the men in the truck ask.

"No, I was sleeping." The other said in a tired voice.

"BUT YOU'RE DRIVING!" the first man yelled.

No wonder we almost got hit.

"Can we do that ride again?" Kari asked.

"PEPPER FLAME!" Koromon growled in a deep voice as he shot a fireball out of his mouth, missing the truck and hitting a telephone booth.

Oh, that's not good.

Kari whimpered at the sight of the burning booth while I whined and ducked down, my hood falling over my head.

Where is Tai?

"Why are you looking at that bus? Please don't blow it up." Kari begged as Koromon stared at a bus from across the street on the sidewalk we were on.

"I know my mom says, they're always late, but they can't help it!" she said gently hitting his head to make him listen to her as he opened his mouth, flames slowly gathering.

"Don't be a bad boy! Ah!" Kari yells, but then Koromon stopped as he turned his head up to the sky as the sound of helicopters filled the air and she nearly fell off his head.

"I wanna go home now, OK?" Kari asked.

He didn't listen as he shot flames at the helicopters, hitting one, but then he takes off with us still hanging on to him as the helicopters followed us.

We're close to the bridge that is over the street when the electrical stuff around us acts weird, the lights blinking and this huuuuuuuuge egg appears in the sky.

Just then, it opens up with a flash of light and a giant green parrot swoops down out of it with a loud squawk.

And this is how we met our second digimon.

"That's a big bird." Kari said as we stared at it.

The bird flies over us and Koromon turned to follow it, sending out his fire attacks at it as Kari falls off his head and knocks into me, both of us falling off of the dino and onto the cold, hard ground.

OK, I'm scared, confused and hurt.

I'm just a baby, I'm wanna go home.

I want my big brother to come take us home.

Looking up around me, I saw that the bird was turning back to us while some kids that lived around the area had come out of their rooms and were at their balconies, seeing what was happening.

I saw Sora, a girl in pink, a red haired boy, a blue haired boy and two blonde boys all staring down at us as they looked at the monsters.

Why are there no adults out?

"Koromon please don't fight." Kari cried as she tried to get the dino's attention while I grabbed one of his claws and pulled, but he was too strong.

All of a sudden, both of us were grabbed by the shoulder and were turned around to see our brother.

"Kari, Dai come on! We gotta go!" he said.

Kari pushed him away and turned back to Koromon, hitting his to get his attention.

"Koromon!" she yelled.

"Kari it's too dangerous!" Tai yells as he tried to pull her away while I just stand there with tears falling as Koromon blasts more flames at the bird.

"My turn." The bird laughs evilly.

"Static Destroyer!" he yells.

Electricity starts shooting at us, hitting the bridge and it started to fall on top of us, but Koromon gathered us up under him as he started to grow and covered us as Tai hugged me and Kari to himself so we didn't get hurt.

When the bridge stopped falling on us, I heard Koromon growl as he lifted his head off of us.

"You guys OK?" Tai asks as we get up, Kari and I staring at the new giant orange dino with a brown mask, horns, red eyes and blue stripes.

"Who's that?" Kari asked while I pointed, making Tai turn in confusion to see what we were looking at.

"Koromon?" he asked.

"I'm Greymon now." He growled softly.

"You can be whoever you want…big guy." Tai says in awe.

Greymon then roars as he stands up and blasts out these flames at the bird, knocking him down onto the ground before Greymon then charged at him, the three of us yelling as the ground shook.

He and the bird get locked into a fight, both trying to push the other back.

"Get him, Greymon!" Kari cries as tears fall down her and my face.

"Don't quit." Tai says softly as we watch.

The bird pushes Greymon down, making him roll around on the street, then gets up to attack the bird, when the big ugly green thing shoots him with electricity, the light flashing all over the street and Greymon fell back to where we were, his eyes closed.

That's not good.

"Oh no, Tai, he's hurt!" Kari cried as she went to run over to him, but Tai grabbed her.

"Kari!" Tai called.

"Greymon, get up!" Kari cried.

Whimpering as I saw the bird coming over, I clung to my brother and he looked down at me before he saw why I was so worried.

"Greymon get up he's coming!" he said.

But our digimon friend just stayed where he was on the ground, eyes closed as we all cried that he was gone and we were gonna be goners soon too.

Kari then blow son her whistle, but was coughing too much since she and I have a weak immune system.

Every time she tries to blow the whistle, she just coughs harder, spitting as she did so.

"It worked on me." Tai mutters before he grabs the whistle from Kari and then takes a deep breath as he gives one long, hard and loud blow.

The sound echoes all around our neighbourhood, ringing in my ears painfully since I was sitting right next to him.

After a minute, Tai took his mouth off of it and pants as we looked at Greymon, watching him with hope as I prayed for a miracle.

Soon, Greymon's eyes open and he gets up off the ground with a loud roar.

"Go get him." Tai says.

Greymon then runs at the bird, shooting out his flames at him as the light gets brighter, covering the entire area around us and soon enough we had to cover our eyes to keep them from being damaged by the light.

After it was completely quiet and so I opened my eyes to see that it was now morning and Kari was standing up, looking around the destroyed street sadly when Greymon and the bird were both gone.

"GREYMON!" she called cupping her hands over her mouth.

Tai, who had his arms over his head and eyes closed, opened them and put his arms down as he got up and looked around at the mess.

"Greymon! Don't you wanna play horsey with me anymore?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kari yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

Tai walked up to her as he looked around and I looked around too feeling sad that our new friend was really gone now.

Where could he have gone.

Lifting my head up over to where my older siblings were, Kari crying on Tai's shirt, I opened my mouth and spoke for the first time in a very long time.

"Tai…" I called softly.

His head shot over to me along with Kari's in surprise.

"Is Greymon ever gonna come back?" I asked sadly.

He gave a watery smile as he opened up his arms for me as I ran over, trying not to trip over the rocks and other things all over the street.

I was in the hug with them both as we all mourned the loss of our first digimon.

"I don't know. I really don't know." He whispered.

Unknown to us, this was just the beginning.

We were going to be in much more dangerous situations in the future with even more digimon and with those kids who had also watched the fight in the street that night.

The end…for now.


End file.
